It's called Love
by Dreamer Girl 131312
Summary: This story is dedicated to Jenny! Kurama and Jenny have been going out, but leaving Kiki (Jenny's lil sister) at home. Kurama get's Hiei to babysit her while they go out. But, Hiei and Kiki start to fall for eachother, as do Kurama and Jenny...
1. BABYSIT!

Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
OK! A few quick pointouts! Jenny (my best friend/big sister) has split personality's (Jenny's like Kurama, cept it's 2 hearts, 1 body)... Jenny & Kiki... So, they r the Jenny & Kiki in my story... cept, they have their own bodies. Ok, and 1 more thing... HIEI & KURAMA R HERS!!!!  
  
This story is dedicated to Jenny...  
You'll always have Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, Nicky, and me to depend on...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kurama walked out of his school and saw Hiei sitting up in a tree. "Hiei!" Kurama called out. Hiei jumped out of the tree and waited for Kurama. "What is it?" Hiei asked in an annoyed voice. "I am truely sorry, but I can't go to Yusuke's tonight..." Kurama said looking at Hiei. "Why not?!" Hiei sounded really annoyed now. "Because I have to meet someone..." Kurama replied walking away. Hiei winced at Kurama & followed him. "What do you mean 'I'm meeting someone'?!" Hiei was furious now. "Hiei, we can talk about this later" Kurama said with his normal calm voice. "NO! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS NOW!" Hiei screamed. "Excuse me" Kurama calmly said as he walked toward his house. Hiei snuck to Kurama's house and heard him on the phone. "Hello, Jenny!" Kurama said happily on the phone. "Ummm, well, I have someone who can babysit Kiki... Oh yeah, he's great with kids..." Kurama said. "He better not be talking about me!" Hiei whispered angrily. Kurama hung up the phone. "Hiei! I know you're here! Come here a minute!" Kurama said sitting on his bed. Hiei sighed in defeat and climbed in through his window. "What do you want, Kitsune?" He asked sitting on Kurama's bed. "I have a favor to ask of you..." He said looking Hiei in the eye. "Will you please babysit for a few hours? Please?" Kurama begged. Hiei glared at him. "Please!" Kurama begged. "You look pathetic like that, Kurama..." Hiei insulted. Kurama gave the look Hiei dispises more then anything: his puppy eyes. "Stop that, Kurama!" Hiei ordered. "Please! She's only 13!" Kurama begged. "She can take care of herself..." He answered. "Please!!!" Kurama begged one last time. "Fine! I'll do it!" Hiei screamed really annoyed. Kurama sighed and smiled. "Ok! We got to get you ready!" Kurama yelled looking for clothes.  
  
***At Jenny's***  
  
"Hi, Kurama! How ya doin?" Jenny asked giving him a big hug. Jenny had long red hair with black streaks and brownish eyes. "Great, JJ!" Kurama said picking her up bridal style. Hiei looked at them in shock. "Oh, this is Hiei! He's going to watch Kiki!" Kurama said putting her down and looking at Hiei. "Hello, Hiei!" Jenny said with a smile. "What are you guys doing out here?" A girl voice came from the stairwell. "Oh, Kiki! This is Hiei! He's going to be watching you tonight, okay?" Jenny said smiling. Kiki nodded. Kiki, who's name is really Kichiko (Kiki for short), had short black hair with red streaks and brownish eyes. "Hey, Hiei! Come upstairs with me!" Kiki ordered running upstairs. "Bye you guys!" Kurama said walking out the door with Jenny. Hiei walked upstairs to Kiki's room. "SO! Whatta you wanna do?!" Kiki asked flopping onto her bed. Hiei just stared at the wall. "Hey!" She said waving her hand infront of his face. He snapped back to reality and looked at her. "You hungry?" She asked. "A little..." He said glaring at her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs to the kitchen. Kiki opened her freezer and pulled out Ice Cream. "Want some?" She asked. "Sweet snow!" He cried. Kiki giggled. "That's a new one!" She laughed. Hiei and her ate their ice cream. When she was putting the dishes away, Hiei got curious, put his hand in the blender, and accidentally turned it on. It had a piece of metal in it and it cut a big gash in his hand. He held his hand to his chest. Kiki looked over at him and gasped. "Lemme see!" She said pulling him into the living room with a long bandage. She pushed him onto the couch and looked at his hand. She gently tugged his hand and wrapped it up. He felt a little happy as she wrapped his hand up. He suddenly lost himself and hugged her tightly. They both blushed a threw theirselves back. "What was that for?" She asked nervously. "It was just a hug..." He said looking at her with a little smile. She giggled, got up, and walked toward the stairwell. Hiei followed not knowing what else to do. "So, Hiei, whatta you wanna do, now?" She asked walking up the steps. She stepped on a tack and screamed. She twisted her body and fell right ontop of Hiei. They hit the floor with a loud thud. "OW!" They both yelled and Hiei's back cracked onto the carpeted floor. They opened their eyes and saw their position. They both blushed but niether of them moved. They heard the door open, but to their suprise, it was Kurama and Jenny back early. When they saw Kiki ontop Hiei, their eyes grew wide. "Kiki, aren't you a little too young for that right now?" Kurama asked looking at the two with amazement. Kiki and Hiei looked into eachothers eyes again and blushed. They threw theirselves off eachother and sat infront of the two. "It wasn't like that, silly! We were walking upstairs and I stepped on a tack and fell ontop Hiei!" Kiki explained. Kurama and Jenny understood and knew they weren't lying. "Hiei, go on outside, I'll be with you in a minute." Kurama said with a calm tone. Hiei put his hands into his pockets and went out the door. Kiki followed Hiei, Kurama and Jenny were left alone. "Kurama..." Jenny said with a twinkle in her eye. Kurama pulled her against him and gently placed his lips on hers. Thing was, they didn't know that Hiei and Kiki were watching them from the door. Kiki giggled and ran onto the grass and sat down. Hiei sat right next to her. "You know, it wasn't a long time that I've been with you, but, being with you makes me happy and cheerful..." She said with a sweet smile. Hiei started to blush. "Could you watch me more often?" She begged grasping his hand. He blushed even more, he was so nervous and shy, he couldn't talk. He just simply nodded. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That set the alarm off, his whole face was red as blood. Kurama walked outside with Jenny, hand in hand. "Hey, Hiei! While Jenny and I are at school, why don't you come over and watch Kiki for us for the week?" Kurama asked with his usual smile. Hiei just nodded. Kiki jumped up in excitement and ran inside the house. Kurama walked off with Hiei. "So, did you have fun?" Kurama asked. Hiei wouldn't say a thing the whole night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Me: Okay! U like it?  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Kurama: It's good so far... considering you haven't written/typed in quite some time...  
  
Me: THANK U KURAMA!  
  
Hiei: *mumblin* Kiki & I better kiss!  
  
Me: *sly voice* Oh, don't worry... when this story is over, you'll both be in extasy...  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Ummmmm... in what way?  
  
Hiei: *excited* Is there gunna b a lemon scene?!  
  
Me: I'M NOT TELLIN! U all will hafta find out! 


	2. Friends and Kisses

Chapter 2  
  
"Ok Hiei. You sure you'll be ok?" Jenny asked looking down at him. Hiei nodded. "C'mon, Jenny!" Kurama called from outside. Jenny ran out the door to Kuramas side and left. Hiei walked up to Kiki's room to see she had a friend over. "HIEI!" Kiki screamed jumping up and hugging him. Hiei blushed. "Ummmm..." He said nervously. She jumped back blushing as well. "Is this Hiei?" The girl asked sitting on Kiki's bed. "Oh, yea! Hiei, this is Mimi! Mimi, this is Hiei!" Kiki said cheerfully. "Hi, Hiei!" The girl said. She had medium curly blonde hair with brown streaks, 1 green eye and 1 brown eye. She had a black shirt on with hot pink pants. 'Something's not right about that girl... I can feel it!' Hiei thought giving her a suspisious look. "Is something wrong?" She asked a little worried. Hiei shook his head. "No" He said looking away.  
There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Kiki said running downstairs. She opened the door and saw Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina. Kiki recognized Yukina by her red eyes. "Hey, are you related to Hiei?" Kiki asked looking into Yukina's eyes. Yukina looked confused. "Ummm, no... But, we're here to see Hiei, if you don't mind..." Yukina asked with a sweet smile. 'She's Hiei's sister, I just know it!' Kiki thought. Kiki smiled, nodded, & greeted everyone in. Hiei and Mimi ran downstairs. "What do you want?" Hiei groaned slumping to the couch. Yusuke looked at Kiki first, then at Hiei. "Since when are you hanging out with humans?" He asked suspisiously. "YEAH! And not just any humans: human girls?!" Botan said in her kitty form. "Hn. Since Kurama asked me to babysit Kiki while he goes out with her elder sister, Jenny..." He replied with a sly smile. "Yeah, right! You two were having a hard core make out session, weren't you?!" Yusuke screamed with a big smile. Hiei was getting mad, real mad. "WE WERE NOT, DIMWIT! I'M BABYSITTING HER!" Hiei screamed with his face pure red with anger. "Hiei, it's ok, it's not true so-" Kiki was cut off by Hiei growling like an angry cat. Yukina sat next to Hiei and grasped his hand. "Oh, Hiei... You don't have to be angry with him. He's just kidding with you. So, please calm down" Yukina begged with a smile. Hiei turned normal colored and calmed down. "How come he calms down for her?" Mimi whispered to Kiki with a confused tone. Kiki was way to mad to say anything (Gee, I wonder y...). Botan turned to the girls. "Well, it's because Yukina is Hiei's-" Botan was cut off by the flashback of Hiei.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Go ahead! Tell Yukina I'm her older brother. I'll have a lot more fun torturing you to death!" Hiei hissed.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Botan glanced over at Hiei, who was giving her the evilest glare she'd ever seen. Hiei sent her a telepathic message saying: 'Tell her! I just torture you till the day you die... Which is NEVER!'. Without second thought, Botan shrieked "Girlfriend!!!". Everyone's eyes popped wide as basketballs, even Hiei's. "WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kiki screeched. Yukina blushed and glanced over at Hiei, or where he used to be. Hiei was up strangling Botan by the neck. Yusuke pulled Botan while Kiki pulled Hiei. Hiei let go of Botan's neck and slammed into the wall, along with Kiki, with a loud thud. Yusuke and Botan just fell backwards. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Hiei screamed trying to get up. Kiki pulled him back down. "Hiei! Is this true?!" She whispered angrily in his ear. "NO! Botan's making it all up!" He whispered back. A sigh of relief passed through Kiki. "Ohhhhhh! I think Kiki has feeling for our little three eyed demon!" Yusuke blurted out with the biggest smile you'll ever see in your lives. Kiki blushed like crazy, while Hiei's eyes got big again. "A-AM NOT!" She studdered shaking with fear. Hiei looked at her with huge eyes. Mimi looked at her watch and jumped. "Oh no! I gotta go! Cya, Kiki!" Mimi screamed running outta the house. "Hm. That was strange..." Botan blinked at the way Mimi was acting.  
"WHO WANTS TO WATCH A MOVIE?!" Kiki screamed pulling out a whole bunch of DVD's. They all chose a movie. Yusuke sat on one of the recliener chairs, Botan sat on the other along with Yukina. Hiei and Kiki sat on the couch. Every once in a while, Kiki would scoot closer to Hiei. Yusuke stood up and Kiki shot on the opposite side of the couch, away from Hiei. "I think we'd better get going... Kayko's gunna nag my head off for skipping school..." Yusuke yawned walking toward the door. Yukina and Botan followed. When the two were alone watching the movie, Kiki scooted right next to Hiei. Hiei tried to ignore her, but, she layed her head on his chest. He blushed ten shades red. He suddenly noticed his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Kiki smiled. They both suddenly relaxed and watched the rest of the movie.  
A few hours later, Jenny and Kurama walked in. Hiei and Kiki perked up & shot far away from eachother. "Hey, Hiei! Hey, Kiki" Kurama said waving to the two. "Ready to go?" He asked Hiei. Hiei was starting to stand up, when Kiki wrapped her arms around his wrapped up arm and squeezed it tight. "NO! LET HIM STAY, KURAMA!!! PLEASE?!" She begged. Hiei was too shocked to say anything. "Tell ya what! Hiei will be back in an hour and watch you while me and Kurama go on our date! Ok?" Jenny asked snuggling Kurama's arm. "OKAY!" Kiki screamed real excitedly.  
"You know, Hiei. Kiki really likes you" Kurama said putting on his shoes. Hiei ignored him and looked at the floor. "I think Kiki has a crush on you..." Kurama said trying to get his attention. Hiei's head jerked up and stared wide eyed at Kurama. "Jenny said Kiki came in her room last night after we left and asked her if her and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, and what did it feel like to love someone... If you ask me, she's inlove with you..." Kurama finished looking at Hiei, who was in shock.  
That night, Kurama and Jenny went out while Hiei and Kiki were watching movies together. "You hungry?" Kiki asked looking at him. Hiei didn't budge. He was alittle scared to look at her. "Are you?" She asked nicely. "N-No... I'm fine..." He stammered looking at the movie not taking his eyes off of it. Kiki shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She came out a few seconds later with two bowls of ice cream. She set one on the coffee table infront of Hiei, showing him it was his. "Thank you..." He stammered taking the bowl and spoon. 'Mmmmm, sweet snow...' He thought taking a bite of it (great, you know me & Jenny say sweet snow instead of ice cream now!). In less then two minutes, his ice cream was gone. Kiki was almost finished hers, but, not all the way. "Are you finished all ready?!" She asked alittle shocked. He looked at her and nodded with a tiny smile. She ran in the kitchen and came out with a gallon of ice cream. She sat it infront of him just like the last time. "Let's see you eat all this in less then three minutes! Bet ya can't do it!" She challenged with an evil smile. "We'll see about that, now won't we?" He replied. In less then three minutes, the ice cream was gone. Kiki giggled at the sight of Hiei with ice cream all over his lips. "Well, looks like I proved you wrong!" He smiled in victory. "No, you didn't..." She said with a giggle. Hiei looked in the empty gallon. "Yes, I did! Look! It's empty!" He said pointing to it. She sat right next to him and looked him in the eye. "I said you had to eat ALL of it" She giggled. "I did!" He complained looking back at her ticked off. "No, you got more on your face then you did in your mouth!" She laughed whiping a bit off with her fingers.  
She froze in place when her fingers touched his lips. Kiki was getting nervous cause she was doing this to Hiei, Hiei was nervous cause he didn't know what to do. Kiki, in a moment of happiness and no self-control, leaned forward and gave Hiei a real quick peck on the lips. Hiei's eyes got big. "Ummm, what....w-was that...f-for???" Hiei asked nervously with huge eyes. "I dunno... I'm sorry..." She said really upset. "Kiki, you know why you did that, now tell me!" He ordered giving her a glare. She glared back. "Tell me!" He screamed. "NO!" She screamed back. "YES!" "NO!" "YES" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" Hiei had an idea. "YES!" "NO!" "NO!" Hiei screamed trying his best to trick her. "Ok, I always win!" She said with a smile. Hiei grabbed her by the sholders and shook her gently. "Tell me!" He ordered death glaring her. "You wouldn't understand..." She replied looking away, starting to tear up. He cupped her chin in his hand, and lifted her face to look at him. "What wouldn't I understand?" He asked in a calm, yet caring (omg! "caring" is in the same sentence as "Hiei"!) tone. He leaned down and kissed Kiki gently on the lips. Not knowing what the heck to do, she kissed him back. After about five minutes of kissing, Hiei pulled away. "I know why you did that..." He whispered in a teasing, but, friendly tone. "We both do" She replied smiling at him. Kiki leaned forward and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both in their own happy kissing land! 'Now I know why Jenny comes home from dates with Kurama and looks like she won $1,000,000,000...' Kiki thought noticing Hiei was deepening their kiss.  
"I wonder if they're ok..." Jenny said walking down the dark sidewalk with Kurama. "You have nothing to worry about. Hiei'll protect Kiki if something happens" Kurama said with a smile. Jenny looked up at him with happiness. "I found out something..." She said with a smile. "Kiki IS inlove with Hiei!" She said happily. Kurama smiled. "She told you?" He asked. "No, I read her diary..." She said approaching the house. She slipped the keys into the door knob.  
Hiei and Kiki pulled away as soon as they heard the door open. Hiei jumped away from Kiki and sat on the floor. Kurama peaked in and saw them. "Hello..." He said with a smile. "Shall we go, Hiei?" Kurama asked walking in all the way. Hiei nodded and followed. "Hiei!" Kiki said grabbing his hand. He looked at her. "Byebye..." She said letting go. Hiei smiled and nodded. "Bye bye..." He replied walking out with Kurama.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Okie! Dat chapter done! Phew!  
  
Hiei: FINALLY!!! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!  
  
Me: Shut up! N e ways! R&R! (if u want previews, IM me, or send me a review with u address!) 


	3. I love you, Hiei

Chapter 3  
  
"So, Hiei. What did you two do all day?" Kurama asked brushing his hair getting ready to go to bed. Hiei ignored him. He was sitting on Kurama's bed, too busy thinking about Kiki. "Hiei?" Kurama asked patiently. Hiei looked over at Kurama. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked with a worried expression. "Yeah, I'm fine.." Hiei replied looking back at the wall. 'What? What is this feeling I'm getting?! It's not normal! I... I feel as if I want to see Kiki...' Hiei thought as he trembled with fear of all these new feelings. "Hiei? Are you inlove with Kiki?" Kurama asked all of a sudden. Hiei jerked up. "NO! A TRUE DEMON DOES NOT LOVE!" Hiei screamed death glaring Kurama. Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again. "I love..." He said looking at a picture of Jenny. Hiei looked at the picture and his expression cooled off. "Does that mean I'm not a true demon?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei again.  
Hiei was speechless. 'Kurama is a true demon, and he loves someone... how do I answer this one?' Hiei asked himself. "Hiei, true demons love, too. You don't just pick a mate. You pick the one you're closest too... the one you love!" Kurama explained holding the picture of Jenny. Hiei's eyes opened wide. "You're gunna ask her to...?" Hiei couldn't finish his sentence. Kurama nodded. "Yes, I'm going to ask her tomorrow... No matter what the cercomstances..." Kurama said with a smile. "You really are the romantic soldier..." Hiei said in an insulting tone. Hiei headed for Kurama's window. Hiei was ready to jump out before he heard Kurama say in a soft tone: "You could be one, too..." Hiei's eyes opened in shock.  
After a few seconds sitting on his windowsill, Hiei teleported to his favorite tree. 'Stupid Kitsune always outwits me!' Hiei thought glaring up into space. "I don't want to be a romantic soldier! I'm a demon! Not a stupid demon hiding their true forms under human skin like Kurama and Yusuke! No! Not me!" Hiei said to himself (or the sky, u decide). 'Well, as soon as Kurama goes to bed I'm off to see Kiki...' Hiei thought waiting for Kurama to go to sleep.  
After about 15 minutes, Kurama (finally) fell asleep. 'Now's my chance!' He thought as he teleported to Kiki's house. Kiki was up watching TV. Hiei tapped her window. Kiki looked over and screamed. Hiei opened the window himself. "It's me, human!" Hiei said sternly. Kiki caught her breath and sighed. There was a knock at the door. "Kiki? Kiki! Are you okay?" Jenny asked on the other side. "Uhhh, yeah! Just a scary movie on TV! Hehehehehe" Kiki lied. Jenny walked back to her room. Kiki spun around and looked at Hiei. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspisiously. Hiei crossed his arms. "I was bored..." He replied starring at her. Kiki gave him a little hug. Hiei was confused. "What are you doing and why?" Hiei asked suspisiously. "Ok, I'm hugging you, hugging someone means that you like that person as a friend or more, I'm doing it because you're my friend!" She smiled looking at him. Hiei smiled back. "What are we if we do this?" Hiei asked leaning down and kissing her. Kiki's eyes popped open. Hiei deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Kiki kissed back and giggled in the kiss. Hiei pulled away. "Well?" He asked immpatiently. "Well, that means we're....uhhhh, boyfriend and girlfriend...I think..." She replied with a blush. Hiei got a playful look on his face. "What?" She asked alittle scared. "That's a good thing..." He purred. Hiei brushed his lips against hers and smiled in the kiss. Kiki deepened the kiss, making it a real kiss. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei could sense where the bed was, so, he pushed her onto the bed, with his lips still firmly on hers. Kiki thought about this a bit. 'Am I really gunna let him do this to me? Hell! Why not!? Wait, I am only 13... & I don't even know if he loves me!' She thought pulling outta the kiss. "Hiei... I... I needa ask you something..." Kiki said looking up at him. "What?" He asked lookin beneath him to her. "Ummmmm... well... I..." She stammered trying to find the right words. "You what?" He asked becoming impatient. "I love you, Hiei! I know you're my babysitter! But, I love you like... erm... CRAZY!" Kiki said looking straight into Hiei's (pretty) red eyes. Hiei leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you, too..." he whispered in the kiss.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Me: HAHA! M I GOOD OR WHAT?!  
  
Hiei: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, no lemon! WE WERE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE U BAD LIL SISTER!!!  
  
Me: *teary eyes* M i really?  
  
Hiei: Nope, just hadda say sumthin...  
  
Me: Well, ok! *gives Hiei icy cream*  
  
Hiei: OH! SWEET SNOW! *lix i/c*  
  
Me: R & R! Hope ya liked it, Jenny! *wink wink* 


End file.
